


Coal and ash

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: Assassins [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the moving shadows of the Victorian London green and brown eyes glow as the swishing sound of blades dance a dance that had been up since before they were both alive. Welcome to Templar grounds Assassins, would you be able to survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coal and ash

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is based both in the assassin’s creed game syndicate and the amazing art of spoonofevil. I’m very grateful I was able to use her idea as a model and I really hope this one shot is one of her liking.  
> To those who don’t know what’s syndicate about is the latest assassin’s creed game and is based on the Victorian era. 1868 to be precise so halfway the Queen’s reign more or less. The game features the industrialization movement alongside with the striking difference between rich and poor and the first labor movements as we now know them.  
> And… yup, I’m addicted to the game xd If you haven’t played yet and want to this one shot albeit is based in the game don’t have any spoilers and it’s basically a version of an old head canon of mine. If you, however, haven’t ever played and don’t intend to I have also tried to keep everything as simple as possible but if you have any questions about all of this feel free to ask! ^^

The sound of heavy machinery filled the air almost like a slow, mechanical and loud heartbeat that had transformed the not so long ago quiet island of Britain into something that could only be described as cold. In the air particles of the coal that was endlessly being burned floated slowly, moving lazily between the air currents that circled the factory, the heat that came from the long chimneys that hovered over the city of London making the air around them almost shimmer.

Deep green eyes narrowed as another sound, this time human-like, pierced the air; a loud scream that was quickly silenced by the three thugs that worked as the foremen of the factory, the men and women working busily in the patio a few feet below her stilling for just a millisecond before they started working again, not even a sound coming from their mouths when one of the thugs that had disappeared momentarily came again carrying the body of a child. Even from where Emma was perched the paleness of the boy’s face was evident and for one single second the blonde woman let her eyes drop, a soft tired sigh escaping her lips.

Opening her eyes she focused them once again on the patio below her, her leather covered fingers grasping the metal she was perched at even more strongly, patience never being one of her strongest treat.

She had slept in the vicinities of the factory and had risen even before the first workers had started their one and only long shift. When she had been sure than no one was there to stop her she had climbed the first wall made mostly of wood and had tried to found the tallest part of the factory without actually approaching to the chimneys that later on would be cleaned by little children no older than eight. Like the one that had been probably cremated a few moments before.

The place she had found, one long and abandoned structure in the middle of the patio, had seemed like a good idea when the first hours of morning had finally started to bring enough clarity for her to be able to see where her hands were  grabbing into but as more people arrived and the sound of cogs starting to turn filled the air she had realized that she was stuck in the place, unable to come down unless she decided to just fight against the dozen or so thugs that kept everyone in the factory in check. Not an impossible feat but something that would surely drag attention. Which she didn’t want.

Looking at the long black gloves that covered her hands she flexed her fingers as she tried to adjust her body in the long, thin piece of metal that had been holding her weight for almost three hours now. The sunrays barely filtered through the thick clouds that hovered over the city and the grey light they produced was actually helpful for her since her dirty white clothes didn’t stand out enough for any worker or thug to see her if they ever happened to look up. Not that that had happened yet.

Moving her head from left to right she glanced at her sides, the hood that covered most of her features with the long shadow it casted on her face was good in the narrow streets of London but not so much when she tried to spy on such an open space. However, she knew the importance of having her face always covered as best as possible and even though she despised the rules she tried to follow that one, not wanting to disclose who she was if one of the men that kept insulting the workers below her ever realized that an assassin was already so near them.

Well, two.

The long knives she had hidden in the long coat clinked softly when the wind seeped between her clothes, the tip of her tongue wetting her lips, nervousness starting to settle inside her.

It had already been seven hours, the maximum both Regina and her had stated the blonde would wait outside the factory the previous night. _“After that I will be entering the place and I don’t care how many guards I will need to take down with me”_ She had stated, her words being effectively shushed by a smile and a nod from the slightly smaller brunette in front of her. The black and purple of Regina’s robes being the last thing she had saw before the woman had let the night swallow her.

Regina had always been better with that, keep everything silence, patient enough to not move when she was being chased, smart enough to use the shadows of the city. Which had been probably the reason why it had been decided that it would be her and not Emma the one who would enter in the Templar factory, a piece of the map the brotherhood needed hidden in some secret laboratory that  place had. Emma hadn’t protested at first but once she had discovered that she would be the one waiting outside she had indeed showed her fury. Regina and she had almost never been apart since they had started working together as a team, and she didn’t precisely want to leave the brunette woman alone in a factory full of Templars and who knew how many traps.

And yet there she was, she thought with a snarl already curling her face, the muscles on her arms tightening, doubt if she had calculated wrong also ricocheting in her mind. Waiting.

She would probably have made a mess with the mission, she reasoned, one long blonde tress caressing her cheek when she moved her face to her right where one of the goons was screaming towards one tired-looking woman. Bile filled her mouth. One more minute she thought, then she would come out from her hideout, carefulness be damned.

Brass and hot headed, the words came to her mind, Regina’s soft voice the one that said them as she faced once again the window they had said it would be the point from where Regina would try to exit once the mission was done. Smiling, she nodded to herself, she admitted to be that, to prefer punch first and ask questions later than the elaborate plots Regina usually started. She hated casualties, she said every time Emma protested whenever she needed to help her in a plan, the methodical part of being an assassin suited her like a glove and even though Emma sometimes mocked her dedication to intricate plans she also knew that without her she would probably already have been found by the Templars.

Biting her lips she hummed when a shadow seemed to move in front of the window she was guarding, no sound of sirens or screams that weren’t the usual ones of a factory could be heard and so she backed off slightly, her right hand grabbing one of her knives, her left foot slowly moving below her body so she could take a leap in case she needed to.

Suddenly the window cracked open, a dark-clothed figure exiting it, strong arms supporting the body of the brunette who had her hood also up, her face invisible to Emma. With a sigh the blonde relaxed a little; Regina didn’t seem injured nor worried and as the brunette started to climb up the wall she looked below her, trying to calculate when it would be the best for her to move out from her position and actually approach the brunette woman.

Regina had already reached the roof of the building that was used to store the production of the iron beams that would later on be sold to the rail-way companies. Her figure silhouetted against the dirty-looking sky made Emma roll her eyes ever so slightly. Despite her composed nature Regina had always been a sucker for theatrics. Moving slightly to her left and trying to see if any thug was close enough to see her if she decided to descend from her position she saw from the corner of her eye how Regina looked at where she was, a smirk growing on Emma’s lips as she saw how the shorter woman saluted her. The brunette always seemed to know where Emma would hide, even if the places the blonde always seemed to pick weren’t the most tactical-wise places she could chose-

Emma answered to the salute with one of her own, pointing at her feet to signal she would be down in a few, with a nod and something that Emma would have sworn was a sigh Regina went to one of the sides of the building and started the descent, her quick graceful movements making Emma blush once she realized she had stared maybe for far longer that it would be wise. Clearing her throat, she turned and grabbed the closest plank that helped the structure to be together, her gloves helping her as she moved down, carefully avoiding the guards.

It was useless of course, the middle of the patio could be a perfect place to spy but it was also a very easy spot to be seen in and as soon as her body was close enough to the floor one thug looked up, his blue porcine eyes widening just as Emma sighed and jumped, the hidden blade in her left glove doing the rest.

Regina wasn’t going to make her forget that one easily.

Starting to run, she almost didn’t saw the other two men that were already approaching their fallen friend, one of them shouting as soon as he laid eyes on her. No, definitely she was going to hear about that one for days.

Growling, Emma moved to one side duckling the men’s attempts to grab her and kicking the other in his groin, knowing that it wasn’t a very graceful movement but the quickest one she could think off as alarm started to echo on the patio.

Suddenly, as she ducked the second one and actioned the hidden blade of her glove once again once she saw how the man brandished one short sharp knife a swishing sound was heard and the helm of one long knife seemed to appear out of thing air in the chest of her attacker, Regina’s deep voice the next thing she heard at her back.

“I knew I was going to need to help you”

Turning, Emma rolled her eyes, the brunette smiling slightly mischievously at her from behind her hood, hands on her hips. The corset she always wore was slightly damp with what seemed to be blood and in that precious seconds Regina had bought the two of them Emma frowned, pointing at the damp patch of the tight leather clothing. The brunette shrugged and moved her right hand over it, the glove she wore also showing the blood that seemed to be slowly drying.

“Not mine” She assured, smile disappearing from her lips as her chocolate brown eyes glowed a little behind the hood. “Some guards were on my way as I tried to exit, I didn’t want to make you wait anymore”

Nodding, Emma let out a sigh, turning to look at her back. “Glad to hear that, let’s move then”

Humming, Regina started to run being promptly followed by Emma herself, the two of them climbing the same wall they had climbed up the night before and falling with equally soft thuds in the wet mud at the other side. The alarm was slowly dying but more men seemed to come out from the factory’s insides and so the two women run as fast as they could, leaving behind the place and trying to get lost as quickly as they were able to.

The factories were at one side of the Thames, most of them almost touching the ones they had at their sides and the smell of mud, coal and the distinct smell of the river’s waters clouded the atmosphere, workers, thieves and few policemen could be seen and as the two women passed groups of people that stared at them curiously Emma saw how Regina tried to find a spot good enough for them to hide.

“Stop” Regina commanded Emma when they passed what seemed to be a moldy shed. “We will wait here”

Emma followed the brunette after one second of doubt but as soon as Regina forced the door and the two of them closed it behind them she heard the footsteps of probably the men that had been following their moving silhouettes. Taking a deep breath Emma grabbed the hood, dropping it. Long strands of hair had let loose from the tight bun she used to keep her long tresses in check and as she tucked them back in she turned to look at Regina. The brunette was standing next to the door, hood also down and with her left ear almost touching the wooden surface, trying to distinguish something in the suddenly quieter air.

“They don’t seem to have realized where we are” She finally said, turning to look at Emma who was securing the mechanisms of the retracting blade once again. “May I ask you what were you doing in the most impractical place of the entire compound?”

The question, although could be sensed as fueled by anger, was actually followed by a soft chuckle, deep eyes finding green as Emma huffed, pretending to not be blushing under the knowing and slightly mocking gaze of the brunette.

“I was worried that you weren’t going to make it on time” Emma finally admitted, sighing softly “And I thought that being already closer to you…”

Regina shook her head but stepped closer to the blonde, her figure blocking the weak light that seeped between the poorly nailed planks. Now that Emma could look at her better she saw that the blood that was on the corset didn’t seem to indeed come from an injury. Which made her nod to herself. The brunette’s high boots were slightly scrapped from what appeared to be a knife attack but overall she looked as pristine as she had looked the night before when they had parted their ways. The brunette’s shorter locks caressed her cheeks and Emma was almost tempted to raise her right hand and touch them. Almost.

Regina had rules about those kind of things though and so she closed her hands into tight fists and waited for the brunette woman to say something.

“I told you I was going to be okay” The brunette’s words were soft but her eyes held something slightly darker. The price of living with a mother that had never been proud of her husband’s first and later on her daughter’s occupation as an assassin’s and a marriage that fortunately had finished almost as swiftly as it had started.

“I know that” Emma assured softly “But we all know how the Templars are…”

The brunette nodded at that, turning to look at the door, deep in thought. Emma used that moment to fasten the half-cape she wore even tighter around her body, the run having moved it too much to the left for her liking. Waiting for Regina to do any movement she circled her and stared at the silent woman, brown eyes seeming to be elsewhere.

“I didn’t find anything” Regina finally admitted with a sigh, revealing to Emma the reason behind her silence. “Seems like they were told beforehand that we were going to attack”

“Couldn’t our informants be wrong?” Emma asked but as soon as the words left her mouth she shook her head.

“Or we are being spied” Regina finished for her, a sad smile on her face. “There were more guards than we had been told but almost neither of them were near the entrances I needed to use”

“So why…?”

The brunette shrugged, the long black coat she wore moving with her “Showing off the power they possess, that was probably their plan”

Emma hummed, seemed like Regina had found something else entirely than what they had come to find.

“We need to do something then”

Regina nodded, tilting her head and kissing softly Emma’s pale pink lips, a smirk appearing on her face as the blonde stood in front of her, completely flabbergasted.

“Seems like it, I think we can move now”

Emma chuckled when the shorter woman turned and opened the door, no guards but workers the only ones that welcomed the two of them.

“Right behind you” She muttered, losing herself with Regina in the bustling city of London. And she had the fame of being the one that loved to improvise…


End file.
